Shades of Gray
by AngelOfDarkness568
Summary: Fem!Harry.Victoria Potter is not nor will she ever be normal.She is physically incapably of it because not only is she a witch she also had MPD.How will the wizarding world react when their savior appears with a multiple mind - especially when after a spell gone wrong all of her alters seperate into different living breathing human beings?Note:Pairings will not happen until later.


**Shades of Gray: Chapter One**

**A/N: I hope you all enjoy this new story that marks my return to fan fiction even if it is on a new profile. Also at the bottom of this chapter if you are interested I will have a contest posted. I'll put it in it's own document later but for now it will be down there. If you wish to enter PM me with the title of your story and your name. More information will be at the bottom.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I only own the plot.**

**Chapter One:**

**3****rd**** Person POV:**

Sparkling emerald green eyes set in a scarred face that just screamed _'PITY ME'_ looked around the bustling train station King's Cross. The girl with the green eyes and her uncle walked towards platform's nine and ten without saying anything. Her uncle only spoke once they reached the wall in between the two platforms. "To get on platform 9¾ you have to walk through the wall between platforms nine and ten." He spoke in low tones as if he was trying to keep others from hearing him. The young girl that looked to be about eight or nine nodded her head while brushing her curly black hair out of her eyes.

"Victoria," the girl's uncle spoke hesitantly. Emerald eyes flickered towards the thin but muscled man_**(A/N: I'm making Vernon nice and not fat so it's not as cliché as other stories where Vernon is evil and Petunia is nice)**_seeming to give him their full attention.

"Yes uncle Vernon?" Victoria asked her voice emotionless though still managing to sound musical, matching her angelic face. Even with her voice like ringing bells she looked as though she had no emotions - which was partly true though the reason for that will be explained later.

"Be careful at Hogwarts dear. I'll try to write to you but Petunia…" he trailed off his eyes gaining a far away look. "Anyway try not to let Katie or Jamie out too much."

"I know Uncle Vernon. I'll be careful and I'll write when I can. I don't know how often Katie and Jamie will get out though as even though I'm the original personality they're all still part of me and it's hard to keep them locked up." Then under her breath she muttered, "The joys of having Multiple Personality Disorder."

Vernon sighed sadly as he looked at his almost emotionless niece (though not related by blood) who was eleven but still looked like a small eight year old. "I know you'll be careful and I know you're alters won't do anything to get you in trouble purposely…but they're definition of staying out of trouble is different from most people's." He paused for a moment before continuing. "Promise me you'll talk to your head of house about Petunia and hopefully getting you a new safer place to stay after you've been sorted." Victoria nodded and before she could turn to leave Vernon pulled her into a hug. Victoria stiffened not used to physical touch other than when her aunt decided to hit her and patted Vernon's shoulder slightly.

Victoria turned and walked right at the wall between platforms nine ant ten. When she disappeared from view Vernon sighed again before turning to walk back to his car and his inpatient wife. He saw a large red headed family looking for somebody before he got far. It was obvious they were magical so Vernon stayed back slightly to listen to them. He had no doubt they had been looking for his niece - why though he wasn't positive but he was pretty sure his idea was correct. The mother cursed and said, "Dammit where is that girl?"

"Mum I don't see the Potter brat anywhere. If we don't help her onto the platform how am I going to convince her that I'm the perfect man for her so we can steal her money?" the youngest boy whined to his mother after his older siblings had disappeared through the barrier. Vernon's eyes widened and he muffled a gasp so he could hear the mother's reply. What he heard shocked him more than anything else in the past.

"RONALD BILLIUS WEASLEY! You know very well that if you wanted to you could marry a fine woman that is way more respectable than that filthy little orphan! Even if she is the defeater of You-Know-Who she's still nothing more than a weapon! The only thing she is good for and will ever be good for if fame and money! There's no way she could be special in any magical aspects _or_ politics with the magical blocks Dumbledore put on her and the potions that make it hard for her to concentrate! She'll probably be all down trodden and abused just like Dumbledore made sure of."

Vernon had heard enough and tuned the rest of the mother's lecture out. He quickly grabbed a piece of paper and a pen from his pants pocket. Before he let out a low whistle he wrote quickly about the Weasley's conversation. An albino raven with blood red eyes and glossy snow white feathers flew down from the ceiling to land on his shoulder_**(A/N: Picture of Shade on my profile)**_. It was Victoria's raven Shade(ironically)which she was going to leave with Vernon just incase something happened at the house while she was away. Vernon tied the letter around the bird's leg telling it to take the letter to Victoria. The bird flew off and he sighed once more before exiting the train station hoping that Victoria would be safe.

**-With Victoria in the Wizarding World-**

Victoria blinked once owlishly when she exited the barrier. It was just like in the muggle world (which was what magical people called non magical-people). The train station was filled with families saying goodbye to parents or siblings as children from eleven to eighteen boarded the train to Hogwarts.

The only true differences was that wizards and witches wore robes and that this train was taking them to the "most prestigious magical school in the world." Victoria heard a "humph" from one of her alters - most likely Rosalie - and she rolled her eyes(annoyance was one of the few emotions that they all felt at one point or another and could actually deal with feeling).

Ignoring the stares she got with ease Victoria walked over to the train. Looking around with stealth that one got from years of living with her aunt she assured that no one was watching her thinking she was only helping an older sibling she cautiously let her eyes flicker to a dark gray. Her eyes fluttered and before anyone could see she raised her hands causing the trunk to float barley off the ground making it look like it was being pulled as she dragged it behind her.

After boarding the train she quickly found an empty compartment and floated her trunk into the overhead compartment. She leaned up and opened her window relishing in the breeze that blew through her hair as the train whistled in warning. Before the train could start truly moving Shade her albino raven flew into the compartment and settled onto her shoulder. Her eyes flickered back to green before she reached up and untied the letter from the bird's leg.

She opened it with a frown wondering what had happened to make her uncle need to write to her so quickly. Victoria's eyes scanned the letter quickly; when she was half way done and read what the little Weasel boy had said her eyes flashed from green to a demonic red with a cat like pupil then back to green. By the time she finished the letter her eyes were constantly flashing between red and green her lips bared in a snarl. Closing her eyes she starting deep calming breaths knowing that if she let her temper get out of control someone would get hurt - or worse.

When she had calmed down even if only enough to make her eyes stop flashing she let out a deep breath leaning back into her seat her eyes fluttering closed. She was going to have to take a trip into her mind to see how the others would react to this which wasn't something she was looking forward to. Letting out another sigh she relaxed further the sound outside fading until it was only a buzz in the background.

When she opened her eyes again no longer did she see the interior of the Hogwarts express or the country side racing past. No now she saw a camp ground with fourteen different tents all a different color. The weird thing about this though was that the grass was purple and the sky a rainbow of all colors. The sun was the darkest of blacks but still gave off light and the clouds were an acid green. Victoria gave the tiniest of smiles; she was finally somewhere she fit in(even if only slightly). Her smile fell though when she a heard a small child like voice that was full of fear she her why she was there.

It was time to talk to the others.

**A/N: OK I'm gonna stop there just so I have somewhere easy to start next time. Please leave me a review with any comments flames suggestions and/or questions I don't really care as long as it's a review. Oh and please look at the poll on my profile.**

**CONTEST INFORMATION!**

Summary: As we all know Harry Potter's life can never be normal as is proven once again when he gets transported to Middle Earth during the first task of the TriWizard Tournament in front of everyone. The only way for him to get back to his world is if he helps the Fellowship destroy The Ring Of Power. After journeying with the Fellowship and destroying The Ring Of Power Harry realizes he has come to love his life in Middle Earth with his soul mate Legolas and new friends and doesn't want to leave.

Three months after The Ring Of Power has been destroyed Fate proving once again that she hates Harry decides that his life is to quiet and sends him and the Fellowship back to the Wizarding World. When they get there Dumbledore decides to be his usual manipulative self and turn the Fellowship against Harry. What he doesn't realize though is that Harry knows all about his manipulations and lies. Harry and his new friends are going to take the Wizarding World by storm when they realize that Harry isn't their innocent moldable savior anymore; and they're not going to like it.

Rules:  
1) Harry and Legolas have to end up together  
2) There has to be bashing of Dumbledore and at least three Weasley's(your choice who) and at least three other Order members  
3) Harry is very powerful  
4) You either tell me in a PM or review if you enter this contest and have to leave your PenName and the title of your story.

Bonus Points If:

1) Snape is a mentor/parent/guardian figure for Harry  
2) Dumbledore and Gandalf know each other and used to be friends but had a falling out and now hate each other  
3) One Weasley twin sides with Harry while the other sides with Dumbledore.  
4) Harry was abused by the Dursleys when he was younger(Not Sexually Please!) and it has lasting effects  
5) Harry has a problem with self harm  
6) Legolas has to save Harry from something - whether it be an illness injury or other is up to you

**I will lwt you know if I change any rules or anything about this is any other chapters. And if you would be willing I am in need of a beta. PM me if you are available and wish to be my beat.  
**


End file.
